


Blaine's Big Sister

by Shellyb04



Category: Glee, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M, Glee 4x04 spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has made a huge mistake.  But before he sees Kurt, he'll need a dash of courage and advice from Earth's mightiest (and most awesome) big sister, Darcy Lewis. (And maybe a few others too.)  Spoilers for Glee 4x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine's Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gleevengers, but I've had the idea for awhile. I may do more oneshots in this verse, I dunno. I really like the idea so we'll have to see. For now, read and let me know what you think. Also, spoilers for Glee's ep "The Breakup."

Tears streamed down Blaine’s face as he pressed the send button.

“’Hello,” came a decidedly annoyed voice

“Sis, I…I-,”Blaine choked.

“Blaine, what’s going on? Are you okay?” His sister’s voice took on a worried tone.

“I screwed up, Darce.”  He sobbed into the phone.

“What do you mean, Blaine?  What happened?”

“I…I slept with someone else.”

“You mean someone who isn’t the boyfriend you’ve been waxing poetic about for almost a year and a half?”  Darcy’s voice cut Blaine like a knife.

“Yes…I was just so lonely and-“

“Stop, Blaine, just stop.  You have to tell him.”

“I know. But, I love him.  It was stupid and it didn’t even mean anything.  All I thought about was Kurt the whole time.  He…he doesn’t need me anymore and now he won’t even want me and…” Blaine’s breath began to come in short bursts.  “And I flew to New York but he won’t even be home from work for another couple hours and I don’t know what to do and…”

“Where are you?”

“Airport,” he mumbled.

“Okay, Dad’s car is going to be there for you in like ten minutes and it’ll bring you here.  Where I want the whole story…Dad might too.”

Blaine felt the blood rush out of his face.  “No, please don’t make me see Dad, not right now.  He’ll, he won’t understand.

“Blaine, he’s the best person in the world to understand.”  Darcy pointed out.  “He’ll get it better than anyone else.”

Blaine ignored Darcy’s fair point.  “Please, just, can’t it be just us for a bit?  I miss you, sis.”

“That’s a dirty trick Blaine Lewis Anderson,” Darcy muttered, “but I’ll give in this once.”

It was an old family joke that Darcy always gave in to Blaine. He laughed in spite of his tears. 

“That is, as long as just us can include my boyfriend.  He can be really quiet and still when he needs to be.  Plus, you can find out about him before Dad or my Mom.”  Darcy’s voice had a wheedling tone that Blaine knew meant this was important to her.

“As long as it’s before Cooper too.”

“Of course, like I’d tell that arrogant dick anything.”  Darcy said.  She and Coop’s relationship had never been what one would call close.  In fact, one might even call it antagonistic. 

“I’m sorry, Darce.”  Cooper was always a sore subject with Darcy.

“It’s fine.  The car should be there.  Get in and let him bring you to the new place.” 

Blaine acquiesced and quickly found the black town car waiting for him.

“Mr. Anderson,” the driver took Blaine’s small bag and ushered him into the car.  In what felt like minutes, Blaine’s sister was throwing her arms around her brother and pulling him into her apartment.

Blaine buried his face into his sister’s brown hair and sobbed softly.  Darcy didn’t say anything.  She just clutched the boy to her for a moment before leading him to the couch and sitting him down.

“Sweetie,” she rubbed his back.  “What were you thinking?” Darcy pulled back to stare into Blaine’s face.

“I was thinking that Eli thought I was sexy and he wanted me and he was there.  Kurt and I haven’t had our phone date in two weeks.  And when we do talk, it’ like…I’m invisible” Blaine sobbed again.  “He’s just living this great big life and I’m…he’s all I’ve got, Darcy.  He’s the one thing I was holding on to, the only part of my life that mattered.”

“Oh, Blaine,” tears sprang to Darcy’s eyes on her brother’s account.  “I know being without someone sucks, but…cheating…that’s worse and you know it.”  Darcy battled with herself.  Part of her wanted to play the protective big sister and just rub her brother’s back and feed him ice cream while blaming Kurt for the whole thing, but Blaine…he had done something so wrong. 

“I screwed up so bad.  I just…he’s never going to forgive me.  I’m going to lose the love of my life because I’m an idiot.  After the way I reacted to Chandler, I’ll be lucky if he speaks to me in the next hundred years.”  Blaine looked up at his sister, “I-“

“I…Blaine, I can’t talk about this now.” She stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts.  “I don’t know what to say to you.  I love you.  You’re my cute sweet kid brother, but this was bad, dude.”

Blaine nodded.

“So, what do you say to meeting my boyfriend and having a bit of unwinding time?  You need to calm down before you see him.  What did you do, jump out of the guy’s bed and onto a plane?”

“Pretty much.  I stopped home to shower and tell Mom where I was going first.”  Blaine admitted softly.

“Then you definitely need some time to think and I can probably keep Dad away long enough for that to happen.”  She kissed the top of his head and then let her boyfriend know he could come back anytime.  A few minutes passed before the man entered. 

Blaine glanced over and then did a double take.  The man was clearly ten years older than Blaine’s sister and from the arms on him, not the typical hipster artist type his sister usually dated.

 Darcy bounced over and placed a kiss on the man’s lips before turning to Blaine.

“Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend Clint Barton.  Clint, this is my Blainers.”

“Ugh, I hate when you call me that.” Blaine made a face as he extended his hand toward the blonde man.

“Yeah, she tried to call me a few choice nicknames before I broke her of it.”

“You wish, bird brain,” Darcy laughed and Clint merely raised an eyebrow.

“You know you’ll have to pay for that later, right sweetheart?”  Clint said with a leer.

“Not in front of my baby brother, Barton!”  Darcy teased.  Clint placed his hands on the woman’s waist to prevent her moving away from him.  Darcy looked up at the man and her expression turned tender.

 “Okay, so maybe I should run and say hi to Dad.” Blaine said watching the heated looks being exchanged between his sister and her boyfriend.

“Don’t worry about it, kid.  Your sister’s only being a pain cause I just got back from a two week trip and she hasn’t talked to me in a while.”  Clint pulled away from his girlfriend.

“And by talk you mean have sex?” Blaine teased watching his sister’s face blush.

“Oh, this is interesting,” Clint laughed turning to Blaine.  “She never blushes like this around me.”

“She doesn’t like to mention in front of the baby that she’s had sex.  Even though she knows I’ve had sex, she still needs to pretend that I know nothing about it.”

“I know logically that you have slept with guys, but I don’t want details or visuals and I’d prefer you and Dad think I’m an innocent,” Darcy spoke, teasingly.

Blaine’s face lost color again at his sister’s words.  _Guys?_   “Up until today, it was only guy,” Blaine admitted pain filling his eyes. 

Clint turned to look at the boy.  “You cheated on your boyfriend?”

Blaine nodded miserably.  Before Clint could say anything else, the door to Darcy’s apartment opened and Tony Stark swept into the room.

“Blaine!”  The billionaire’s voice cried out.

“Dad!” At Blaine’s surprised shout, Darcy stepped away from Clint.

“Tony, what are you doing here?  JARVIS promised my apartment wasn’t being monitored.”

“It is not, Ms. Lewis,” the AI responded.  “The lobby, elevator, and entrances of Stark Tower are, however, constantly monitored.  So when the younger Mr. Anderson arrived appearing distraught, I informed Mr. Stark of his son’s distress.

“Dad?” Clint turned his questioning gaze to Darcy, Tony, and Blaine each in turn.

“What are you doing here, Legolas?”  Tony’s eyes took in the casual attire of the archer and then turned a glare onto Darcy.  “This had better not be the new boyfriend you didn’t want to annoy me with.”

“Surprise,” Darcy said, with a weak smile and shrug. “Clint, you’ve already met my dad Tony Stark.  Tony, you know Clint.”  Tony was glaring at Clint, while the archer’s only response to the news had been to begin blinking rapidly.

While the two men stood there eyeing each other, Pepper entered the room looking harried.

“Blaine, I just heard you were here.”  She pulled the boy into a hug.  “But why are you here and not with Kurt?” The woman’s kind smile brought the tears back to Blaine’s eyes.

“It’s a long story, Pepper,” Darcy spoke placing her hands on Blaine’s shoulders.  “We were about to order a pizza for dinner before Blaine went to surprise him.” 

As the young woman spoke, Tony studied his son’s face.  “What did you do?”

At his father’s words, Blaine’s face crumpled.  “I…was with someone else.”  No matter how Blaine said the words they still tasted vile in his mouth.  He bolted toward the bathroom.  The sounds of retching reached the quartet that still stood in the living room.

Tony glanced toward Clint.  “Don’t think this is over, Katniss, but I’ve got to deal with this first.”

“Tony, shut up.  I can take care of myself.  Clint and I are both adults, don’ t be an idiot.  Now get in there and take care of Blaine while I order the pizza.”

“Order enough for all the Avengers and we’ll introduce him to the team.  Give him a big distraction.”

“I dunno, Dad.  I don’t think he really needs that right now, do you?”

“Give him an evening with just his family,” Clint said softly.  “He needs to remember that he’s loved by you all no matter how badly he’s fucked things up with his boy.”  Tony and Darcy nodded in agreement and headed to take care of the boy.

“So,” Clint glanced at Pepper.  “Tony’s kids?”

“Complicated.  Ask Darcy.  If she tells you, you’ll know you two are serious.”

“I already know that, Ms. Potts.”

“Good for you, Mr. Barton.”  Pepper took her eyes off the bathroom door. “I’m sure you know to keep this to yourself?  We’ve kept them out of the press their whole lives for a reason.  Tony’s name isn’t even actually on their birth certificates.  It’s a pseudonym that is buried so deeply in the Stark archive no one even knows it exists.”

“I won’t breathe a word, Ms. Potts.”

“I knew I could count on you.  Additionally, break Darcy’s heart and I’ll make you wish you were dead before Tony ever gets his hands on you.  Natasha’s already been training me.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Clint smiled.  If he broke Darcy’s heart, it would only be because his own had stopped beating. 

Tony and Blaine emerged from the bathroom as Darcy reentered the living room.

“Pizza will be here in a few.”  Darcy pushed Tony and Blaine toward the couch.  “Clint and I are going to shower before the food arrives.  Pepper, you’ll make sure that neither of them leaves before we actually get food, right?”

The woman nodded as Tony made a face.  “Don’t make me get JARVIS to begin monitoring in here, young lady.”  Darcy stuck her tongue out as she and Clint left the room.

Blaine laughed at his father’s antics. “You already approve don’t you?” Blaine asked.  “Otherwise, you’d have put on the suit and thrown Clint from the roof.”

Tony winked at his son.  “Your sister has informed me she’s an adult and can make her own mistakes.  And Clint needs someone sane.  Now, let’s talk about you, Curly.”

“Do we have to?” Blaine asked softly.  “I’m never going to do it again, Dad.  I swear, it didn’t even mean anything.  I…all I could think about was how Kurt was too busy for a stupid high school kid like me.  Then, Eli…he was nice and I was so hurt.  I just felt…invisible.  Every time we talk, all he does is go on and on about Vogue.com and how this may be his career now.  He didn’t even answer his phone when I called to tell him I won the school election.  I was tired of being alone.  I barely even have friends at McKinley.  I moved there for him and now…now I’m not even important enough for him to have a fucking phone conversation with.”  Blaine stood up and started pacing.  “I was mad at him, Dad.  I was mad and hurt and so fucking tired of being alone.”

“That’s enough with the language, kid.”  Tony said.  “And I’ve been there.  It’s in the Stark blood I guess.  Before Pep and I, I barely ever had a steady relationship and the few I did, I cheated on and I didn’t even have your reasons.  I just got bored. I’d sleep with someone because it meant that I mattered to them for at least that little bit.  But, kiddo, sex without-“

“Trust me; I already know sex without love isn’t good.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Tony suppressed a grin at Pepper’s glare.  “I mean, that sex without a relationship is sort of meaningless.  Yeah, it can be fun to take a car out for a drive, but…if you don’t want that car in your garage every day, is it even worth your time?”

Pepper cleared her throat.  “I think you’re Dad is trying to say you’re worth more than a simple fling.  Stark’s never seem to think they’re worth more, but you always are.  Blaine, you can’t sleep with someone else whenever Kurt gets busy.  I made sure he got that interview so that he could be happy.”

“I know and thanks again for that.  But what do I do when…when all I want is to be held and loved.  I wanted to talk to him, tell him, but…he wouldn’t answer his phone.  I tried twenty times this morning alone.”  Blaine stared blankly at the floor. “Maybe, maybe I just won’t tell him.  Just go visit and remind myself why I love him.”

Tony and Pepper exchanged a look.  “That’s your choice, Blaine.” Pepper said.

“But, I’ve learned the hard way that these things always come out.” 

“The pizza is here, Mr. Stark.” Jarvis said as Pepper’s phone began to chime.  She answered it, walking toward the kitchen.

“Thanks, JARVIS.”

“I’ll be okay on my own while you get the pizza, Dad.”  Blaine assured Tony when the man made no move to leave.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, promise.”  Tony headed toward the elevator as Clint reentered the room.

The archer watched the young man for a moment. “Sorry for butting in here, but are you really thinking about lying to your boyfriend?” 

Blaine nodded.

“No offense, but if you really love this guy, tell him.  He deserves to know.”

“But it didn’t mean anything.”  Blaine felt the tears filling his eyes again.  He tried to blink them back.

“Sex always means something, kid.  It may not have meant you loved this other guy, but it meant something.” 

Blaine’s head fell into his hands.  “I was so alone.”

“And then, for a little while, you weren’t.  I’ve slept with someone for worse.  You never know, if you explain, maybe this other guy-“

“Kurt, his name’s Kurt.” Blaine practically choked it out. 

“Maybe Kurt will forgive you.  If you lie about it though, it’ll be completely over.  Without honesty, there can’t ever be anything real.”  Clint glanced back toward the door as Tony entered. 

“Thanks, Clint.”

“No problem.  Your sister says you’re a good kid and you probably are, but…think about what you would do to me if I had cheated on your sister.”  Clint nodded at Blaine and headed to grab a slice of pizza.  Within a few minutes, the entire Stark household had grabbed a slice and were talking, even laughing at each other’s antics.  Before Blaine knew it, the clock had hit six thirty and he was heading toward Tony’s town car. 

Darcy handed her brother a large bouquet of roses as he stepped out the door.  “Tell him what’s in your heart, Blaine, show him you love him.  And remember,” she lowered her voice, “courage.  He deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves…even if it’s painful.”  She kissed her brother’s brow and then watched him be driven off into the busy streets of New York.  Clint placed his chin on her shoulder and pulled her close.

“I’m sorry, Darcy.”

“It’s his own fault.   I can’t believe how stupid he was,” Darcy admitted. “Blaine’s not normally like that.  I promise you’ll like him next time.”

“I liked him okay this time.  During dinner and the other one time he was calm, the kid was great.”

Darcy leaned back into Clint.  “Is it wrong to hope his boyfriend dumps him?” she whispered.  “I love my brother, but he’s always been the good boy.   He needs to suffer a little bit for this.”

“It’s not wrong, babe.”  The blond man placed a kiss on her neck.  “Now, as there’s nothing left for you to do for Blaine,” Clint’s lips traveled up to Darcy’s ear. “I’m going to distract you by taking you upstairs and letting you thoroughly welcome me home.”

“That sounds like a plan, Robin Hood.”  Darcy turned around to face her lover.

“Long as you’re my Maid Marian, babe.”  And there was no more thinking about little brother’s or surprising fathers that night.


End file.
